1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method of providing device use information including a captured user image and a captured screen image.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to recent developments in multimedia technology and network technology, a user may be provided with various services y using various types of devices. Also, recently, the amount of time in which children use portable terminals has increased, and thus, it may be desirable for parents to actively control how and what features of a device are used by their children.
However, in the related art portable terminal control devices, parents may control devices used by their children in a one-way and forced manner so as to prevent their children from using the device or features of the device for a long period of time to protect their children against harmful contents.
Therefore, there is a demand for a enabling a user of a control device to effectively and affirmatively control a device use of a user of another device (i.e. a controlled device) by exchanging various types of information between the control device and the controlled device.